The Tooth Hurts
by dublin writer
Summary: This is a follow up story to "The Tooth,The Whole Tooth And Nothing But The Tooth." Knowledge of that story would be useful to fully understand this one. It deals with the aftermath of Steve's Wisdom tooth extraction and the aftermath of the prank Mike pulled on him in the last story. Disclaimer: The characters are owned by Quinn Martin. I merely borrow them to appease my muse. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**The Tooth Hurts**

 **A/N:This story is dedicated to Sylvia Elaine as a belated birthday present and as a thank you for her fantastic reviews which she generously gives to all writers here at the SOSF fandom. I know it's safe to say that we all appreciate her readership and her wonderful feedback. Enjoy Sylvia and know that you are treasured.**

Chapter 1

Mike silenced the alarm that woke him up in such an annoying fashion and swung his legs out of bed. He stretched and yawned and sat there for several seconds until he could manage to shift the tired fog that seemed to hang around his brain confusing his thoughts. It had been a rough few days since Steve's Wisdom tooth extraction. The young man had been in a great deal of pain and discomfort and not being a good patient at the best of times, his partner had proved to be a very irritable and at times, hard to handle house guest for the past two days. The nights had been the worst as Steve had tossed and turned and failed to sleep due to the pain and Mike had found out much to his cost that getting him to take the strong painkillers he needed had been almost as painful a procedure as the extraction itself. With little to do around the Stone Household the last two days, Steve had had ample opportunity to feel sorry for himself and had balked at every suggestion of possible distractions that Mike could think up. He hadn't wanted to play their customary game of chess, had scowled at the mere suggestion of a board game and had ended up in front of the television for most of the time, sullen and quiet, holding his jaw and nursing his own self pity and suffering.

It hadn't been without reason Mike knew, as the jaw still remained quite swollen and was now a lovely shade of several colours as the bruising had seemed to fully develop. The inside didn't fare much better and while the swelling inside had come down a good lot, it was still more swollen than it should be and the sutures still looked angry and red. While Steve hadn't said it in so many words, Mike could tell by his young partner's irritability that he was still in a good bit of pain. Jeannie had tried as much as Mike had to comfort and console but Mike had noticed that even she had given up trying to make pleasant conversation and had settled for providing the best pureed, softened meals for the suffering patient that she could manage. While Steve had remained as polite as always and had thanked her profusely, Mike could also easily tell that the pureed food had soon become tiresome to the young man and each meal had taken longer for him to consume as he had sat and watched them dolefully eating what he considered to be normal looking meals compared to what he was stuck with having to settle for.

While Mike knew that deep down Steve hadn't meant to be difficult he was almost glad they were returning to work this morning if for no other reason than it would hopefully take Steve's mind off his afflicted jaw. He wasn't a hundred percent sure that Steve was up to returning to work and had tried during another long and tiring night of nursemaiding, to convince the young man that a couple more days off might be more advisable along with a return visit to the dentist Oliver Kline to check the sutures and the seemingly slow healing process but his suggestions had been met with severe resistance as Steve had told Mike in no uncertain terms what the effects of having to spend just one more day watching day time soap operas would have on him. So finally, out of pure exasperation in the end, Mike had agreed to allow the young man to return to work on condition that he take a more sedate role in Homicide for a day or two until the gum was fully healed and the bruising and swelling had gone down satisfactorily and that he take the necessary medications to control the more severe pain. At first Steve had balked at being confined to the mundane task of desk jobs but seeing Mike's stony glare and realizing that it was either that or day time soaps he had eventually agreed to the terms and conditions, including the taking of the pain meds reluctantly.

Getting up, Mike donned his dressing gown and tying it across his midsection, he padded out onto the landing and smiled appreciatively as the wonderful smell of frying bacon assaulted his nostrils. He sure was going to miss Jeannie now that she was heading back to Arizona after breakfast. The extra few days she had spent at home helping to nursemaid had in some ways only made her return all the more difficult for the older man. He sure missed her when she was off at college and cherished the weekends she made it home. As he headed for the stairs almost following the appetizing aroma, he heard the muttered expletives as he passed the bathroom door which was left very slightly ajar. With slight concern, Mike approached the door and knocked softly.

"Steve? You ok in there?"

"NO ... I'm NOT! " the angry retort followed and so with increased caution Mike had pushed the door slowly open and peered even more cautiously around it, to see his partner bare chested but fully dressed from the waist down, his hair still damp from his recently taken shower, standing at the bathroom sink with his manual razor in one hand and the other hand curved protectively against his sore jaw. Even in spite of his shower and freshen up, he still looked like hell and Mike stepped into the small room and risked advancing further into the lion's den.

"What's the matter? Face still sore?"

Mike knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing as Steve's expression darkened and his response became even more hostile. Dropping his hand from his face and turning his head so that his afflicted jaw was directly visible to the older man, he ranted in frustration.

"What do you THINK? I mean look at it Mike. Is it supposed to still be that swollen and just look at that coloring Mike. I look like I just did five rounds with a professional boxer. Can you even BEGIN to imagine the amount of ribbing I'm going to get over this from Haseejian and the other guys and it's even too sore to shave it Mike. Now I have one side shaved and one side not. Why did I ever let you talk me into this Mike?" he grumbled for the umpteenth time in the last forty-eight hours as he flung the razor unceremoniously with a splash into the sink and held his jaw again, his breathing labored after his angry rant.

Mike stood still just listening until the rant finally ended and the young man seemed to have gotten his latest frustrations out before finally asking calmly and softly.

"Are you finished?"

Realizing he had just thrown another embarrassing tantrum to add to all the others these last few days he blushed suitably and sent an apologetic look in Mike's direction.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Mike. Look, I ... I know I've been a right pain in the rear end since Monday ... I think maybe it's best if I go back to my apartment tonight ... You shouldn't have to put up with this ..."

Feeling sorry for him, Mike stepped forward and grabbed the back of the young man's neck and shook it playfully.

"Hey, hey come on now. Don't talk like that. There may have been well ... maybe more than a few times since Monday when I've felt like stuffing your head into your pocket. But well ... I know it wasn't you talking. It was the pain and you make almost as good a patient as I do! You ah ... haven't taken your pain meds yet this morning either, have you?"

Steve had smiled at the first part of Mike's speech but that quickly turned into further embarrassment at the last question. He shook his head reluctantly.

"STEVE!"

"I was going to take them with breakfast." Steve answered the Stone glare defensively.

"Steve they were due an hour and a half ago. No WONDER you're in such pain!"

"They ... they make me feel sick if I don't eat with them Mike ..." he continued, still trying to defend his actions.

Mike's glare softened and he sighed heavily in frustration.

"ALRIGHT, alright ... Sit down for a minute will you?"

"What?"

Steve looked blankly at the older man as Mike then grasped his shoulders and moved him backwards and then pushed him down to sit on the edge of the tub.

"Stay there and don't move. You got that?"

"Aw MIKE, Come on! ..."

"DON'T MOVE " Mike warned a second time as he then turned and disappeared out of the bathroom at speed only to return about five minutes later with an ice pack, a glass of water and a large chalky looking pill in his hands.

"Here, take this and DON'T argue Steve. You'll be having breakfast in a few minutes. "

Frowning petulantly, Steve took the pill from the older man and the glass but he hesitated too long for Mike's liking.

"Whats the matter? Are you waiting for a written instruction?"

Steve scowled even more and then threw the pill in his mouth in one exasperated move and swallowed it down with the water. He made a face as the chalky pill went down his throat but then looked back at the older man and asked sulkily.

"THERE. You happy now?"

"Yes. VERY. Now here put this on your jaw for five minutes and it should numb it sufficiently for you to be able to shave it. "

Without any further response, Steve took the ice pack and placed it against his jaw, wincing involuntarily as he did. He looked at the floor and seemed utterly miserable. Placing a sympathetic hand on Steve's bare shoulder he spoke more compassionately.

"Look Steve. I know this has been a rough few days for you and I'm really not convinced that you're ready to go back to work yet but well ... it might at least take your mind off things, ok? And don't worry about Haseejian. You know what he's like. He'll have his few minutes of fun at your expense and then you'll be old news and he'll go on to torment someone else. Just ignore it as best you can, ok? If he gets really out of hand I'll send him out canvassing the neighborhood somewhere for something or other to get him off your back, alright?"

That last statement brought a faint but satisfied smile back to Steve's face and he nodded agreeably.

"Ok ... Thanks Mike. "

Mike grinned and then reached behind him to retrieve the razor from the sink as he turned and then lifted Steve's hand that held the ice pack away from his cheek.

"Ok, let's see if we can at least get both sides of your face to match at least in the shaved department, ok?"

That brought a small chuckle from the younger man which heartened Mike a little more but as soon as the razor hit his cheek, Steve tensed and spoke urgently.

"Easy Mike ..."

Mike frowned and looked back down at his partner in concern.

"Is it really that sore to the touch still?"

"Yeah ..."

"Steve, I don't really think it should be. I hope you're not getting an infection in it. I really think we should get another opinion from your dentist."

"Absolutely NOT. I TOLD you. I'm never going back there again. No chance!"

Mike scowled at the stubborn reply but then decided to leave the subject for now with the full intention of broaching it again later.

"OK, ok, I hear you, alright? Calm down. No need to get your holster in a flap! Now stay still and I'll try not to hurt you, ok?"

Steve chuckled again at Mike's strange saying and then leaning his face sideways he tensed as Mike drew the razor several times across the bruised skin. He bit back the moans of pain bravely until the last stroke that ran along his jawbone when he couldn't help the protest that escaped from his lips before he could stop it.

"OW!"

Mike startled and then put the razor back down as he apologized profusely.

"Sorry ... Look that should do for now. It's better than it was, ok?"

Grabbing the ice pack to quell the ache that Mike's actions had caused he nodded politely, not trusting his voice to sound anything but pained.

"I'll leave you to finish getting dressed and then come down for breakfast. And try not to be too long so those pills don't make you sick, alright?"

Again a halfhearted nod was the only reply as Mike smiled sympathetically and then left Steve nursing his jaw where he still sat on the side of the bathroom tub. He had crossed the landing and descended halfway down the stairs when he felt worry again prickling at his conscience. He stopped and listened and was just about to go back up to see if he needed any more help when he heard Steve's footsteps leave the bathroom and head across the landing towards the spare room. Satisfied that he was ok, he continued on down to the kitchen.

Following the heavenly aroma, he entered the small kitchen and saw Jeannie over at the stove, moving bacon around the pan. She greeted him with a huge smile and a breezy good morning and it warmed his heart like it always did. It also evoked a certain amount of sadness that her greeting would be sorely missed the following day.

"Morning Sweetheart. Breakfast smells heavenly."

"Why thank you kind Sir" she teased playfully before giggling and speaking more seriously.

"It's almost ready. Is Steve up?"

At the mention of the young man upstairs, Mike's smile faded and the worry visibly returned.

"Yes ... yes he's up. He ah ... he should be down in a minute ."

Jeannie noticed the distinct downturn in her father's tone and turned from her work to look at him in concern.

"Mike? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know Jeannie. I really don't but well ... I don't think his jaw is healing like it's supposed to. It's still very sore and well ... it's still very swollen."

Jeannie frowned.

"Well then he needs to go back and see the dentist, Mike."

Mike snorted.

"Jeannie, YOU know that and I know that but try to tell HIM that! I swear I've never met anyone as stubborn as that young man can be ... "

Jeannie chuckled at that statement.

"Oh no? Well I wonder who he could have learned that trait from?" she joked as she finished her task and laid the crispy cooked bacon out on a separate plate on the counter ready to serve alongside a dish of freshly fried eggs sunny side up and a freshly brewed pot of coffee.

"Ha ha! Very funny. I just hope he's well enough to go back to work today. I'm really not convinced."

Mike wandered from the doorway over towards where Jeannie was standing and sniffed at the bacon on the plate.

"Hmmmm ... That smells great Jeannie. But what have you got for Steve to eat?"

Jeannie flustered a little.

"Well I thought ... he could maybe try the bacon and eggs with us today Mike. It's been almost two days now and he really is sick of the blended stuff."

Mike shook his head dramatically.

"No, no absolutely NOT! His mouth and jaw are still way too sore. He's better to stick with the soft stuff for now. "

Footsteps on the stairs followed before Jeannie could plead his case any further and both Stones looked anxiously towards the door as the pale young man entered.

"Morning Steve ..." Jeannie called out warmly.

"Morning Jeannie." came the subdued reply as he seemed to follow the aroma like Mike had early and stopping next to the bacon he smiled and went to pick a piece up to eat. Swatting Steve's hand away, Mike scolded purposefully.

"Ah ah! Not yet. If that gum of yours is still that sore then crispy bacon certainly won't do it any favors. Better to stick with the soft stuff again today Buddy boy. Mark my words."

Steve groaned and pleaded.

"Aw Mike. Come on. Just one piece. I'll chew it on the other side, I promise. PLEASE?"

Steve's green eyes held a desperate longing for something to cheer him up and before he could protest further, Jeannie's head came to peer around Steve's shoulder as she joined in on the pleading stare on Steve's behalf.

"Oh I see. Ganging up on me now huh? Two against one ..."

Both Steve and Jeannie smiled and Mike threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok ... ok eat the bacon but if it hurts your mouth DON'T come complaining to me! You can take it up with your partner in crime there ..."

Steve's eyes lit up and he grabbed a piece of bacon before Mike could change his mind and biting a large piece off it and making sure to chew it and keep it on the right side of his mouth, he proceeded to emit small guttural sounds of satisfaction.

"Hmmmm ... Oh that's really good Jeannie. That's the best thing that's happened to me in two days. You are a great cook, you know that? "

Jeannie blushed and then doled out the breakfasts and poured the coffee as the three of them sat down and began to eat.

"Ooh ... that still looks very sore Steve. Is it very bad? Jeannie asked as she sat down on Steve's left and saw his swollen jaw line more clearly from that angle.

" No, no it's not too bad. Besides the painkillers are starting to kick in now. "

Mike placed another piece of bacon in his mouth as he scowled across at Steve as he heard the young man's words and doubted their veracity.

Their meal passed quietly. Jeannie regaled them both about her plans for the rest of the week back in Arizona and the two men seemed to relish the last meal in her company for another few weeks until her return again. Steve remained very quiet but Mike noticed he seemed to be concentrating on keeping the hard food away from the sore side of his mouth. On one or two occasions Mike had seen him wince as he seemed to let a piece roam farther that it should and he seemed to suffer as a consequence but it was no surprise to the older man that Steve purposefully made sure not to draw any attention to that fact.

As the meal was almost finished, Jeannie decided to have one last bit of fun with the two very serious looking men at the table. Remembering the cruel prank that Mike had played on his partner just two days previous, she couldn't resist a small jibe at the pair of them.

"Well ... I bet you two are chomping at the bit to get back to work, huh? Let's hope there are no phone messages there for either of you on your return from that Traffic Warden you conned out of giving you a ticket the other day ..."

Both men's faces darkened as her words sunk in and they both looked up at each other in trepidation. Mike was the first one to speak.

"Very funny Sweetheart but whatever number he gave her that day I doubt it was a legitimate one so I wouldn't worry. I'm certainly not worried ..."

Steve though looked more worried than his partner.

"I wish I could feel that confident. If only I could remember what I said to her and what I wrote down on that piece of paper for her."

"Oh don't worry. I told you Buddy boy. You were really out of it that morning. You couldn't possibly have given her a real number."

As they drank the last dregs of their coffee, Steve hoped Mike was right.

After breakfast was finished, Mike had a shower and quickly dressed and Jeannie finished getting her cases ready. By eight thirty, all three had left De Haro Street and drove Jeannie to the Greyhound Bus depot. As they walked to the bus with her to say their goodbyes, she turned to Steve first and gave him a friendly hug.

"You take care of that jaw Steve and if it's not improving PROMISE me you'll go back to the Dentist with it."

Steve flustered where he stood.

"It will be fine Jeannie ... Don't worry ..."

"STEVE KELLER! Promise me ... " she persisted and realizing that he was talking to another equally determined member of the Stone family, he smiled and spoke sweetly.

"Alright, if it makes you feel better, I promise, ok? "

Mike shook his head incredulously as he saw the blatant crossed fingers behind Steve's back and knew the chances of him ever going back to the Montgomery and Kline Dental Clinic lay somewhere between Bob hope and his brother No!

"Listen Jeannie, thanks a lot for staying over and well ... you know blending all that food and ah ... well all that stuff. I ah ... I'm sorry I haven't been exactly pleasant company the last few days ..."

Jeannie smiled at her Father's handsome young partner and beamed sweetly.

"You're welcome and don't worry. Compared to Mike when he's sick you were a model patient ... " she added humorously which earned her a playful swat across her backside from Mike.

"Hey, hey come on now. Don't give the boy ideas above his station. I am not THAT bad."

All three chuckled and then Steve said his goodbyes and wandered back to the car to let Father and daughter say their goodbyes in peace. Leaning against the bonnet, he watched as the two hugged and talked and he knew that afterwards Mike would be very quiet and subdued. He always was, every time he put her back onto that bus. He watched as Jeannie hopped on and waved and smiled to himself as he saw Mike stand next to her window and continue to wave until the bus finally pulled out and drove off. Steve watched as Mike spent the customary few moments watching the bus drive out of sight and then the slow stand as he seemed to collect his thoughts before returning back to the car at a brisk pace. On cue, Steve got back in behind the driver's wheel and watched as Mike sat in quietly and didn't speak. The first few times he had experienced this same ritual he had asked the older man if he was alright but now he knew better. He sighed heavily before turning the car's engine on and heading off in the direction of Bryant Street.

Neither man spoke on the journey to work. Mike sat on the passenger seat lost in his own thoughts as Steve watched him surreptitiously every now and then whenever they were stopped in traffic. The painkillers had finally kicked in but he wasn't looking forward to his first walk through the bullpen. With any luck Haseejian would be out on a call. When he pulled into the car parking space at Bryant Street, Steve saw that Mike hadn't even noticed and so he reached over reluctantly and tapped Mike's upper arm.

"Hey! ... We're here ..."

Mike seemed to snap back to the present and then looked embarrassed.

"OH! ...Sorry. I guess I was a million miles away. "

A vivid memory came flooding back to the young Inspector of something Mike had told him in the early days of their partnership. During one of their earlier cases, Mike had told him that he was a bright boy and advised him to be bright enough to read him well enough to know when he needed to stay out of his partner's way. These times coming back from leaving Jeannie to the bus depot always felt like those times. Steve stayed staring at him nervously and Mike read the sympathy in his eyes.

"It doesn't get any easier Buddy Boy no matter how many times she gets on that bus."

"I know Mike ... "

Mike seemed to pull himself together and straightened up visibly.

"Anyway ... what about you? You ok?"

Steve smiled and cupped his jaw subconsciously.

"Yeah, the painkillers are working now. As long as no-one touches my jaw I should be ok."

"Ok, come on so. Let's go get up to speed with what's been going on up there."

Mike and Steve exited the car and made their way up to Homicide. Mike noticed that Steve hung back a little as they approached the outer door of the Department and he purposefully opened the door for Mike and gestured for the older man to go ahead. Mike went on in and Steve took up the rear. As soon as they appeared Norm Haseejian's smile widened and Steve cringed inwardly when he saw the tell tale smirk that meant his misery was about to begin. Mike headed into his office and started removing his coat and hat and placing them on his coat rack but he kept a close eye on the younger man as he went to his own desk and removing his jacket he placed it on the back of his chair. Haseejian got up and looked towards Steve, whistling as he did.

"Whoa Keller. That's one hell of a bruise. So? Seeing as you got a wisdom tooth removed are you feeling less wise now college kid?"

Steve groaned and shot a distasteful look at his Armenian colleague.

"Well if that was the case then maybe you should try to grow a few instead Norm" he shot back just as quick as the bullpen erupted in laughter.

"Ha! He got you good with that one Norm." Bill teased his disgruntled partner as the laughter rang out around him.

Steve turned around and sat down and casting a quick glance into Mike's Office he caught his partner's eye and saw Mike's look of approval at how he handled the situation. However then Mike saw Haseejian's look of displeasure and got a bad feeling about how things were going to play out. Seeing Norm head purposefully towards his partner's desk, Mike stood up and remained at the ready in case he had to intervene.

As Steve took out his notebook and started sorting the files on his desk Haseejian's voice boomed from right behind him.

"Let me see that jaw kid." he persisted, putting a hand out to touch it as Steve ducked and effectively swatted the Armenian detective's hand away.

"Lay off Norm will ya?"

"What's the matter kid? Does Mike's Buddy boy have a little boo boo, huh? All I want to do is look at it, that's all!"

The hand went to touch him again and this time, Steve stood up before the hand could make contact and from where Mike stood he could tell by Steve's annoyed expression that the young man's patience was dwindling rapidly. Mike came around to the side of his desk and watched the situation closely as all eyes in the bullpen came to rest on the two detectives as you could now easily hear a pin drop in the room. Aware that they had an audience, Steve cooled his temper and spoke calmly.

"Look Norm. You want to look, then look but lay off with the touching, ok? "

Norm didn't take the hint though and spoke even more purposefully.

"You don't have to get all defensive about it kid. For all we know you didn't get a tooth out at all. Maybe one of your many girlfriends got fed up with your womanizing and clocked you one, huh?"

That was the final straw and as Steve's face darkened, Mike read the look and raced out in time to get between the two detectives, effectively pushing Steve back as he started to rush forward to make a grab for Haseejian, shouting back at Norm as he did without taking his eyes off Steve all the while.

"Haseejian, seeing as you have time for horseplay I presume you have the Ballistics report on the Harris Case ready for me to look at, huh?"

Haseejian backed away and looked embarrassed.

"Ah no Mike. I was just about to ah ... ring up and get that for you now."

"Then do it!" Mike yelled again as he then put a hand on Steve's back and pushed him gently towards his office. As Steve entered and Mike came behind, Mike pulled the blinds and shut the door and glared at Steve.

"What happened to the plan to ignore him?"

"You heard what he said. He was baiting me? What did you expect me to do? "

"I EXPECTED you to be the better man and IGNORE him! He baits you because he knows he can get a rise out of you. If you don't rise to it, he'll soon get bored of it. Trust me. I've know Norm a lot longer than you. That's how he operates. "

Steve paced furiously back and forth.

"Ok, I'll ignore him Mike ... But if he goes to touch my face again I'm gonna shove his hand ..."

"OK ... ok I get the picture." Mike interrupted the sentence purposefully, not really feeling he needed to know what Steve's plans for Norm's hand were under their circumstances.

"Now are you going to be ok out there dealing with Norm or do I have to supervise you for the rest of the day?"

Steve took a deep steadying breath and shook his head.

"No, no you don't ... I'll try not to let him get to me, ok?"

"Good man."

Mike went over and opened the door and the blinds as Steve went back to his desk. He felt thirsty. He always felt thirsty after eating bacon, so he headed over to the water cooler to fetch a cold drink of water. Drinking the first cup over at the cooler, he refilled it a second time and passing Norm's desk on his way back to his own, Haseejian pushed his chair back as Steve passed and caught him in the hip as the cup jolted and spilled a little down onto his trouser leg.

"Oh sorry kid. I ah ... I didn't see you there." Norm spoke in a feigned, apologetic voice.

Steve felt his temper flare again but looking up at Mike he saw the older man watching the incident closely and so smiled in a forced kind of way and answered politely albeit reluctantly as he brushed the water from his trouser leg.

"That's ok Norm. These things happen ..."

He looked back up at Mike and saw the older man smiling and then headed back to his desk, taking more deep, calming breaths as he did. On seeing Mike standing at the doorway to his Office, Norm looked up and smiled his widest grin ever.

"Ah Mike, did you get the phone message I left for you a couple of days ago?"

Mike shook his head blankly.

"No ... who was it from?"

Steve took another drink of his water as Norm took great pleasure in telling the Lieutenant.

"It was from the voluptuous Corrine from the Traffic Department. Apparently she says you owe her a date in exchange for a parking ticket, Mike, you sly old dog."

Steve nearly choked on the mouthful of water he took as he coughed and spluttered on hearing the message and looked at Mike worriedly. The color had drained from Mike's face and he turned to scowl incredulously at Steve. Steve coughed once more and then shrugged his shoulders innocently not sure exactly what to say.

"She ... rang here? Looking for ME? " Mike uttered in a very uneasy tone.

"Yeah, you know she has quite the reputation from what I hear. You're one lucky man Mike. Why I didn't think you had it in you. I would have thought that was more my style than yours. "

Steve could see Mike's temper starting to fray at Norm's jibes now and stood ready to intercede for him in the same way as he had for him earlier

"Now look here Norm! ... I ... I NEVER ... I didn't promise her anything Haseejian, do you hear me? It was all just ... just a misunderstanding, that's all ..."

"Sure ... Sure it was ..." Norm said with a purposeful wink in Mike's direction and Steve jumped up in front of the older man as he saw Mike about to overreact, pressing a firm hand on Mike's chest and keeping his tone low so only Mike could hear him he whispered.

"Whatever happened to just ignore him, huh? He's getting a reaction from you remember? You said that's why he does it ..."

Steve's words that mirrored his own from earlier pulled him back and he nodded gratefully for the reminder. Seeing Mike calm down, he released his hand from Mike's chest just as Haseejian piped up in a teasing voice behind them.

"Oh by the way, Corrine rang again yesterday asking about you again. So I told her you were back in today. She ah ... actually said she'd pop in this morning. "

Both men looked behind them at the smirking Sergeant and saw him glance at his watch, then looking back up at them he added.

"Actually she should be here any minute ..."

As the words left Haseejian's mouth, the outer door opened and a lady appeared. Steve felt the back of his elbow being squeezed and Mike's panicked voice whispered in his ear.

"Oh my God, it's HER! Steve, tell her I'm in my office and I can't be disturbed ... I'm ah ... on an important call with the Captain ... You caused this Steve, now SORT it. You hear me?"

"Alright, alright. I'll handle it Mike ..." Steve responded but Mike had already fled from behind him into his office without waiting for a response. The door was shut and Mike was already behind his desk with the phone up to his ear, ready to have a pretend one sided conversation if necessary.

Steve shook his head and then as the lady seemed to recognize him, she smiled and waved excitedly and came towards him. He swallowed hard. He didn't even recognize her at all but he went forward to meet her as he heard Norm giggling quietly as he passed his desk at their dilemma. As he reached her, she smiled and spoke politely.

"Hello again. Is Lieutenant Stone here? "

Recognizing the traffic warden attire Steve politely asked.

"Excuse me for asking Ma'am but ... are you Corrine?"

"Yes ... Corrine Barnes. Nice to see you again. "

"Yeah ... Could I have a quick word with you please?" Steve pleaded quietly but hearing more subdued laughter coming from the Armenian detective behind him, he added politely " ... outside?"

Corinne nodded and Steve directed her to the small glass entrance way to the bullpen, closing both doors so they were in their own cocooned enclosure away from listening ears. As nicely as he could under the circumstances, Steve then relayed the whole story of his tooth and honestly told the woman what had happened, apologizing profusely and explaining that Lieutenant Stone hadn't requested her number and really wasn't interested in a relationship at the present time and he even offered to gladly pay the parking ticket they would have received had the whole sorry incident not occurred in the first place. Having let down many a woman gently in his short lifetime, Steve had hoped that the conversation would prove easy but the deflated and upset look that crossed the older lady's face as the explanation ended did not. Dropping her head, she muttered awkwardly.

"Oh my! I am embarrassed ... Please tell the Lieutenant I won't disturb him again ... "

Steve felt really bad and spoke again both apologetically and awkwardly.

"Ma'am I'm really sorry. This was all my fault but I ... I honestly don't even remember our conversation ..."

Corrine smiled.

"Well you were drugged at the time. I should have seen that, however I do appreciate your honesty Steve. At least I didn't make an even bigger fool of myself. Thank you for that. Goodbye."

Steve nodded and watched as the dejected woman left the Homicide Department and glanced behind him and saw all eyes in the bullpen trained on them including Mike's. He felt awful but at least he had been honest. I mean the truth hurts, right? And on this occasion it did in more ways than one. He stood there feeling like the worst person in the world when suddenly Norm got up and rushed past him, opened the outer door and disappeared out into the corridor much to everyone's surprise. Steve opened the door and peered out into the corridor in time to see Haseejian bolting down the corridor after Corrine, calling out her name. He watched as Norm talked quietly to her and after a few minutes her face lit up in a smile and as she took a piece of paper from him, her smile widened and she seemed to thank him and then headed away.

Lee Lessing and Dan Healy came behind them up the corridor at that moment with a suspect in hand cuffs between them and Steve stepped further out into the corridor to let them enter the bullpen.

Steve then stood and watched Norm slowly amble back towards him. As he came near, Steve asked curiously.

"What did you say to her?"

Norm seemed to fluster uncharacteristically.

"I told her I'd take her to a show on Saturday night ... She's just lonely and maybe a little misunderstood ... That's all ... I ah ... kind of know that feeling ..."

Steve shook his head in admiration.

"That was a nice thing to do Norm ..."

"Well I'm not ALL bad you know? Underneath this clown exterior, I'm actually quite a nice guy as it happens ... Look kid ... I didn't mean to sneer at your face ... Sometimes I ah ... just can't help myself but ... well my last remark was out of line ... Sorry kid ... Oh and for bumping you with the water ... No hard feelings, huh?" Norm apologized holding out his hand towards the young Inspector.

Steve went to shake it and then pulled his hand back suddenly, grinning.

"Wait a second. You don't have an electric shock gadget in that hand, do ya?"

Norm laughed.

"NO ... but that is an EXCELLENT idea. I must get myself one of those." he added cheekily which made Steve smile as he clasped the Sergeant's hand and shook it warmly.

"Forget it Norm ... "

"What? Earlier or the electric shock gadget? " he added, highly amused.

Slapping the Armenian on the back in a friendly manner, Steve responded forcefully.

"BOTH!"

Still chuckling, Steve gestured with his hand for Norm to go first.

"After you, after all it is age before beauty ..."

"That's funny. We used to say the cart before the horse. Go ahead ... I INSIST!"

Steve belly laughed and went on in just as a melee broke out in front of the interview room as the suspect head butted Healy and sent him flying into Lessing and made a dash for the door. Mike ran from his Office in time to see the suspect barging straight at Steve. Knowing how Steve's face wasn't ready for any impact yet, Mike yelled at Steve.

"STEVE. WATCH OUT!"

Steve side stepped, avoiding the initial impact but then dived forward grappling the suspect to the ground as he grabbed his legs. The suspect went down flailing angrily as Norm rushed forward to help, just as to everyone's horror, the suspect's foot shot out and dealt a glancing blow to the afflicted side of Steve's face.

 **A/N: As this story is a gift I didn't think it would be fair to leave a cliffhanger so have posted the second and final chapter at the same time... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tooth Hurts**

Chapter 2

Norm quickly subdued the suspect as a recovered Lessing came to his assistance. Mike ran to Steve's prone form on the floor while Tanner assisted Dan Healy who seemed to be nursing a bloodied nose.

As the foot had connected with his already throbbing jaw, the pain had erupted unbearably, setting Steve's whole jaw on fire and taking his breath away in the process. He remained motionless, lying on his left side, his eyes shut tightly and both hands covering his face as he struggled to get his lungs to work and pull in oxygen as the pain refused to let up. White spots dangled precariously behind his closed eyelids as he fought the urge to lose consciousness. He felt a hand alighting on his back and heard muffled voices all around him but couldn't concentrate on what they were saying as the pain made it hard to focus on anything but it's torturing agony. A metallic taste began to manifest in his mouth as he felt something unpleasant drip down his throat making him gag.

"Get him out of here Norm and down to the holding cells. We'll deal with him later." Mike instructed as Haseejian and Lessing looked with concern down at their fallen colleagues and then Haseejian pushed the suspect unceremoniously ahead of him out into the corridor.

"It will be my pleasure Mike " he seethed, as Lessing offered to go help him.

Mike's heart skipped a beat as he reached his fallen partner and saw his curled position and alarming demeanor. With a hand on his back, he felt the rigidity of the young man's body as if every muscle were contorted in sympathetic agony. He couldn't even begin to imagine the level of pain the blow had caused considering before this Steve couldn't even bear the lightest of touches against his sore jaw. He tried to pry Steve's fingers away from his face but they were locked there, every ounce of the young man's energy applied to protecting the jaw that had suffered again so horrifically. He appeared to have his eyes closed and his breathing sounded stifled and strained.

"Steve? STEVE? You have to let me look at the jaw Buddy boy. Come on ... Take your hands away and you need to try and settle your breathing. Come on now ... Listen to me, will you?"

Mike's words eventually sunk through the agony induced haze and Steve loosened the grip on his face and started trying to take deep sucking breaths into his recently oxygen starved lungs. The action only caused him to start coughing and as Art Sekulovich came behind Mike to try and help, both men gasped as blood splattered from the young man's mouth with each ragged cough and stained the front of his shirt. Mike's face darkened with worry as he glanced back at Art and then quickly searched for his handkerchief in his pocket and held it gently against Steve's mouth as the choking coughs persisted.

"Steve, don't be alarmed but your mouth is bleeding. I think that kick might have burst the sutures. "

Steve's eyes forced open and he looked at Mike with wide, concerned eyes as he felt more blood drip down his throat and gagged a second time. Seeing the gag, Mike flew into action.

"The bloods dripping down his throat Art. Quick, help me sit him up." he requested as Sekulovich came around the other side and between them they got Steve sitting up, his head flopping forward as they righted him, allowing the blood to drip alarmingly from the side of his mouth instead, pooling into Mike's handkerchief causing it to turn rapidly from white to red. Mike studied Steve who remained unnaturally quiet, his body palpably shaking under Mike's touch and his face aside from the pronounced bruising, a ghostly shade of white.

"Take it easy Steve. Is ... is the pain very bad?"

Steve merely nodded as another steady flow of blood left his lips and fell into the handkerchief, quickly soaking it.

"Steve I know you're in a lot of pain but we're going to try and get you up sitting in Norm's chair so we can get a better look at you, ok?"

Again Steve nodded weakly, but at the same time he grabbed Mike's arm in a tight grip trying to wordlessly tell him how worried he was about how the upward movement off the floor was going to affect his lightheadedness. Expertly reading the young man's understandable concerns and seeing Steve's eyes a little glazed and unfocused he spoke reassuringly.

"Don't worry now. We'll lift you nice and slowly, alright?"

Again a weak nod followed and between Mike and Art they lifted him carefully and successfully transplanted him safely onto Haseejian's chair. Seeing his handkerchief getting quickly soaked with blood he knew he needed to fetch some medical supplies urgently so getting Art to stand guard over him in case he passed out and fell off the chair, he spoke softly to his young partner.

"Steve, I'm just going to get some first aid supplies. Stay there with Art and don't move a muscle."

After a quick reassuring nod from Sekulovich that Steve was in safe hands, Mike rushed off to fetch the first aid box from his Office. With the first aid box retrieved, Mike first stopped and bent down to check on Dan Healy who was still sitting on the Office floor being looked after by Tanner. Dan's nose was streaming blood into some paper napkins that Bill was holding in place and he looked very dazed.

"Bill, how is he?"

"I think his nose might be broken Mike. I can't seem to get the bleeding stopped ..."

"Ok, well let's not take any chances. Take him down to Franklin Bill and get him checked out please." Then lowering his voice so that Steve wouldn't hear just yet he continued "I think I'm going to have to take Steve back to the Dental Clinic. I have a bad feeling that kick he just got tore his sutures."

Tanner sucked in a breath as he heard the unfortunate consequence of what had happened to Steve and winced in sympathy.

"Sure Mike, I'll take care of Dan, don't worry."

"Good man" Mike said patting Tanner on the back before turning to face Healy himself.

"Hang in there Dan. Bill here is going to take you down to Franklin and get that nose seen to, ok? You're going to be just fine."

Dan nodded but then spoke in an anguish and pained voice.

"I'm sorry Mike ... He got the drop on me ... What happened to Steve is ... is all my fault."

Mike squeezed the detective's shoulder and spoke firmly.

"It was NOT your fault Dan. You're not the one that kicked him. Now you take it easy and get yourself checked out. There's no blame here. You got that?"

Dan half smiled and nodded as Mike smiled back warmly before Art's voice once more drew his attention.

"Mike!"

Mike left Bill to take care of Healy and rushed back towards Sekulovich as he saw him struggling with Steve, trying to prevent him from getting up and he heard his partner's half muffled voice in typical Keller Style protesting all the fuss and attention and trying to push Art's hand away from his mouth while Art's voice tried to reason with him.

"Art ... I'm ok now ..."

"Steve, Mike said you're to stay put and your mouth is still bleeding."

"Art ... I'm alright! ..."

"THE HELL YOU ARE! " Mike's voice boomed as he approached the two men and Steve quietened immediately on hearing the older man's return.

Art leaned in towards his Lieutenant and spoke in a whisper.

"I think he's feeling sick. He hasn't said as much but he's looking a little green around the gills. His jaw is swelling more than it was, I think too ..."

Mike saw Steve close his eyes and noticed the barely recognizable shudder that he could see Steve was trying hard not to show. His face showed a suppressed agony that he was also trying to put a brave face on. Art was right. The jaw looked to be swelling some more and he definitely appeared to be nauseated. The steady trickle of blood seemed to have lessened but Mike noticed that Art had long since abandoned Mike's blood soaked handkerchief and was now using paper napkins to catch whatever escaped. Turning to Sekulovich, Mike nodded and spoke in a equally hushed tone.

"Yes, I think you're right ..."

"Do you want me to fetch some ice for that Mike?"

"Yes, I think we could use some but first let's see whats going on in his mouth. Switch that desk lamp on over there and hand it to me please Art will you? " Mike requested.

As Art did just that and handed the light to Mike, he spoke firmly but sympathetically to Steve.

"Steve, I'm going to need you to open your mouth as far as you can, so that we can see what damage is done. Can you do that for me?"

Steve wasn't exactly sure how far he was going to be able to open the jaw that now was throbbing excruciatingly and he shuddered again visibly. Along with the metallic taste invading his mouth, there was another vile taste that was making him feel sick to his stomach. When no answer came from Steve, Mike persisted, feeling that something was very wrong.

"Steve, what's the matter? Are you feeling sick? Talk to me."

"Have ... a bad taste ... in my mouth ..." he uttered with difficulty as another trickle of blood escaped down his chin.

Mike looked worriedly around at Art and hoped it was just the metallic taste of the blood, the young man was tasting.

"Ok, let's see. Try to open your mouth as best you can, Buddy boy."

Steve nodded and bravely tried to open his mouth as much as he was able and tilted it back a little despite the blood now traveling alarmingly back in the opposite direction to the way he wanted it to go. Mike reached back into the first aid box for some cotton wadding and then cupping Steve's unbruised cheek gently and using the desk lamp for light, he peered into Steve's mouth. The blood made seeing anything clearly difficult but as he used the cotton wadding to carefully dab at the afflicted gum, he finally got a brief glimpse of the torn sutures and then saw the oozing green pus that was seeping steadily from the open wound and mixing with the blood.

"Uh oh ..." escaped from his lips before he could stop it and he saw Steve's eyes widen and a wordless query was sent in his direction.

Frowning and knowing how hard Steve would take the news he discarded the first piece of blood and pus soaked cotton and grabbed a fresh piece of wadding, placed it against the open wound and instructed Steve to bite down on it as hard as he was able to.

With this done, a muffled "what?" followed from his partner.

Speaking back to Art first, Mike asked him politely to fetch the ice before turning back to answer Steve. As Sekulovich raced off out of the bullpen, leaving Mike alone with Steve, the older man spoke as calmly as he could, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Steve, the sutures are torn just like I suspected they were but well ... we have another problem. There's green pus coming from the wound as well. Looks like you have a nasty infection. That's the reason it hasn't been healing as well as it should and that's what's giving you a bad taste in your mouth and making you feel sick. As soon as Art returns with that ice, I'm going to have to take you back to the Dental Clinic. You're going to need those sutures put back in and antibiotics ..."

Steve's eyes rolled up to heaven and he sighed in frustration on hearing the bad news. Without allowing the older man to finish he started to protest, his voice still not fully coherent with the cotton wadding that was protruding from the left side of his mouth.

"Mike ... I told you, infection or not, I'm NOT going back there ..."

"STEVE! That was before your sutures were torn and you started bleeding heavily again. And before we knew it was infected. Now you're going back there if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming!"

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do THAT?" Steve muffled defiantly, getting frustrated at not being able to talk properly.

"With MY help if necessary kid ..." Haseejian's voice piped up from behind him as he returned through the door to the bullpen, closely followed by Lessing.

Steve knew he was now both outnumbered and defeated. He hung his head and Mike watched him closely.

"Steve, look I know this isn't what you wanted but you need to get it seen to. Even though you're trying to hide it I can tell you're in a lot of pain. Come on. Don't fight me on this Buddy boy ... "

He's right kid. You took one hell of a blow. What the hell possessed you to take him down like that?" Haseejian questioned, eyeing up Steve's rapidly swelling jaw.

Steve shrugged and half smiled as much as he was able to.

"Instinct I guess ... " he replied in a tentative, barely coherent voice as another wave of nausea washed over him as the medical taste of cotton wool added to the other nasty flavors in his mouth, already causing his stomach to somersault.

He groaned and closed his eyes and felt a hand pressed against his forehead.

"You feel a bit hot to me, Buddy boy. Come on, let's not waste any time. Do you need me to bring a waste paper bin just in case?" he added, seeing the green tinge in Steve's cheeks.

Steve shook his head gingerly.

"No ... think I'll be ok ..."

"Norm, help me get him down to the car, will you please?"

Haseejian readily agreed and between them, they lifted Steve off the chair and onto his feet. As he stood, he swayed precariously and from Mike's grip around his waist he was sure he felt a definite heave. He watched Steve closely and saw him breathing deeply and shouted to Haseejian as they headed for the door.

"Norm, bring that bin just in case!"

Mike's gut instinct had proved right as always as twice on their way to the car Steve had stopped and started to gag violently, needing the bin to lose his earlier carefully prepared breakfast. While Norm had kept the young man upright, Mike had helped him through each unpleasant episode. Mike smiled to himself as he saw Norm face the other way and look very much like he might throw up himself in sympathy with Steve. He chuckled at how someone so unfazed by most things that happened in the Homicide Department could have such a delicate stomach when it came to a fellow colleague vomiting.

Finally they got Steve down to the car and into the passenger seat where he lay back against the seat, his complexion ghostly pale and his eyes closed from the intense pain still radiating through his jaw.

"Hang in there kid" Norm spoke in the window but a faint, grateful wave of Steve's hand was the only response he received.

Mike issued firm instructions to his Sergeant as he handed him the offending waste paper bin and raced around to the driver's side, pausing to look across the roof of the LTD.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be and with Dan and Bill away too you had better call Rudy and tell him we've had an " incident". Tell him we have two men down and with two men getting them medical assistance, we're going to need some back up. I'm leaving you in charge Haseejian. Can you handle that?"

Norm's face lit up at that last statement and he nodded agreeably.

"Sure thing Mike. No problem. You can count on me."

"Good man. I'll talk to you later." Mike finished as he went to get into the car but Norm shouted out and stopped him when he was only half way in.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do with ... with THIS? Norm called out holding the waste paper bin at arms length away from him and with a scrunched, disgusted look on his face.

Mike laughed at the mere sight of his Sergeant.

"Chuck it in the dumpster over there. We'll requisition you a new one on the expense account."

"What? Lost in the line of duty along with his stomach contents?" Norm questioned half grinning.

"Something like that" Mike responded before getting in to the car and with a wave out the car window, he gunned the engine and sped off out of the car park.

Haseejian watched him drive off and felt the sudden satisfaction of being in charge.

"I could get used to this ..." he spoke softly and proudly under his breath before his attention came back to the offending article still in his right hand. "But not THIS ... " he added in disgust as he threw the bin up into the dumpster and walked with renewed purpose back into the building.

Fifteen minutes later, Mike pulled up outside the Dental Clinic and nudged his worryingly quiet partner.

"Steve? ... We're here. You ok?"

Steve nodded and started to open the passenger door.

"Whoa there ... Hold on until I get around to you ..."

"I can WALK, Mike " Steve murmured in frustration at Mike's fussing.

"Sure you can ... " Mike added, rushing around to stay close as the young man looked fit to drop.

He stayed close behind him as they mounted the steps to the double doors at the top, resisting the urge to support him as he walked unsteadily. When they entered however Steve's legs wobbled and Mike rushed forward to catch him as Mrs. Merryweather exclaimed in alarm at the sight of the young Inspector's deathly pallor and she alerted the Dentist to the emergency patient that had just come in. Within less than a minute Oliver Kline had emerged from a treatment room on the right and on seeing Steve he called for assistance and with the help of two others they took Steve straight into a spare treatment room on the left. Mike filled the Dentist in on what had happened and then Mike was instructed to wait in the waiting area for further news.

At least an hour passed as Mike paced up and down. During his wait, a call had come through from Tanner updating him about Healy's condition. The nose was broken alright so poor Dan was going to be out of action for a good few days too. Mike had frowned at how short staffed they were going to be with both Dan and Steve currently unfit for duty and hoped that Haseejian had managed to get some back up staff secured from Rudy in his absence. Mrs. Merryweather had kindly fetched him some coffee and he was in the middle of drinking it when the Dentist reappeared. Mike put his coffee down and rushed towards him looking worried.

"How is he? Is it very bad?"

"Well the good news is, we x-rayed his jaw and there are no fractures but the jaw is very swollen and it looks like he's going to have more serious bruising to contend with after the blow he took. He has a nasty infection in the gum but we've drained as much of the fluid build up that we can. We sutured the gum again and started him on antibiotics. I see from his file he has a penicillin allergy so we had to use a different one than we'd normally prescribe. He insisted on getting the treatment done under local anesthetic this time so we merely numbed his gum and jaw while we took care of it ..."

"What? He was awake while you stitched up his gum?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Yes. He insisted on it but he didn't feel any pain I can assure you. It would have been uncomfortable at worst. He's going to need to take some strong painkillers for a day or two and I'd like to see him again in two days time to check its progress. I'd like to keep him here for another hour just to be sure there are no adverse reaction to the antibiotics we've started him on. After that you're free to take him home but I'd keep him off work for at least another day or two just to be on the safe side. We've given him something for the pain but you can go on in and see him and sit with him now if you like. He can't talk properly yet as half his face is numb but you can still understand him."

Oliver Kline held out his hand and shook Mike's warmly.

"Thanks Doc. I appreciate you looking after him. "

"No problem. Just keep him out of trouble until it heals this time, could you please?. Tackling suspects isn't something I'd recommend for the time being."

Mike blushed and nodded.

"Don't worry Doc. This time I'll make sure he stays out of harm's way until he's healed" Mike promised and hoped it was a promise he would be able to keep.

As the Doctor headed off to resume his earlier scheduled appointments, Mike approached the room where Steve was and tentatively pushed the door open. Steve was lying in a dentist's chair with his eyes closed. A dental nurse was in the room, cleaning and tidying up after Steve's procedure. Mike smiled at her and asked quietly.

"Is it ok if I come in?"

The nurse smiled and beckoned him in. Then leaning in towards her patient, she spoke softly.

"Steve, you have a visitor."

Then turning to address Mike she added.

"The left side of his face is still numb and will be for quite a while and he's feeling a little woozy from the pain killers. I'll leave you to talk for a few minutes but I'll be right back. Mr. Kline wants him monitored closely for the next hour."

Mike nodded his understanding and then watched as she left the room and Steve's eyes flickered open and he turned his head to try and focus on the older man.

"Hey Buddy boy. How are you feeling? "

Steve licked his lips to moisten them and then tried to answer.

"Ok ... Can't feel ... a thing ... at the minute ..."

The young man's mouth looked a little drooped on the left hand side and his speech was slurred but understandable.

"Well that's because they numbed you pretty good Steve. You know you should have gone for the general one. That way you wouldn't have had to be awake through it. I ah ... I wouldn't have pranked you this time, you know ..."

Steve tried to smile but it was more difficult than he imagined with the numbness. He settled for another slurred response.

"I wasn't taking the chance ... "

"Was it bad?"

"No ... Just hurt keeping my mouth open so long ... Does ... does my mouth look crooked? " he asked with concern evident in his voice as he touched his face gingerly.

Mike chuckled.

"Yes, a little but it will be ok when the numbness wears off, don't worry. What possessed you to tackle that guy anyway? "

Steve shrugged his shoulders and blushed a little, as he flustered defensively.

"Well he was ... trying to get away ..."

"Steve he wouldn't have gotten far. Norm was coming in behind you. All you had to do was stay out of the way but oh no ... You had to go barreling in there like the Lone Ranger, didn't you? " Mike lectured as the memory of the incident came back into his mind and haunted him.

Seeing the blow that landed on Steve's afflicted jaw in slow motion and not being able to do a damn thing about it was a memory that was going to haunt him for quite some time to come.

"I'm sorry Mike ... Like I told you before it was just ..."

"... instinct! I know ... It's that instinct of yours that makes you the fine cop you are but please do your old partner a favor and try to restrain yourself from getting so involved the next time you're supposed to be on light duties, will you? Huh?"

Steve's half smile returned and he nodded agreeably.

"Ok ... I'll try ..."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate it." Mike responded dryly and then he noticed Steve's eyes close and a stifled yawn followed. "You tired?"

"Just a little woozy ..."

"Well Kline says you're going to be here for another hour so why don't you try and doze for a while."

Steve didn't need to be told twice. It was tiring trying to talk with his face half numbed and the painkillers were strong and debilitating. He kept his eyes closed and allowed himself to peacefully drift into a light slumber.

An hour later and Oliver Kline was quite content to let Steve go home. The numbness had worn off a little and the pain for the moment was under control thanks to the efficient pain medication administered. The Dentist was happy that the antibiotics were causing no ill effects so Mike was once more escorting his young partner out of the Dental Clinic after getting a long list of aftercare instructions and receiving a follow up appointment from Mrs. Merryweather for two days time. As they exited the Clinic into the early afternoon San Fransisco sunshine, the first thing they saw was the back of the uniform of the female traffic warden who was writing another parking ticket for the LTD that Mike had once more unwittingly parked in the no parking zone in his earlier haste to get Steve medical attention. Steve groaned loudly and spoke incredulously.

"I don't believe it. Not again."

Mike chuckled to himself at the coincidence and Steve's reaction and with a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder he spoke calmly.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it this time. Stay there."

Mike went to descend the steps just as the Traffic Warden turned around. It wasn't Corrine this time but a tall, curvaceous brunette who pointed her pen in their direction and spoke.

"Is this your vehicle?"

Steve's jaw dropped for a different reason than numbed nerves and he reached forward and grabbed Mike's arm, almost toppling forward down the steps in his haste to stop the older man's forward movement.

"Wait a second Mike. It's alright. Let me handle this. "

Mike stopped abruptly at the sudden tug to his arm and then grabbed at Steve to halt the young man's stumble. He watched in amusement as Steve's eyes never left the young traffic warden and spoke in a humorous tone.

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah ... Yeah, I'm sure Mike. I've got this."

"You have huh? Ok, then go ahead hotshot. You ah ... need me to go with you?"

"NO ... No, that's ok."

Mike further grinned as he watched Steve gingerly descend the steps towards the traffic warden and then watched as he spoke to her. He was once more too far away to hear what he said but reading the young man's body language and noticing how he held his sore jaw, Mike figured he was laying the victim sob story on thick and fast. He almost laughed out loud as he saw her face slowly turn from annoyed traffic warden to sympathetic observer in mere seconds and then he watched as both their body language changed again and he watched incredulously as this time she wrote something down and handed it to Steve quite suggestively. The boy never ceased to amaze him.

As she handed him the piece of paper, she smiled and headed away and Steve pocketed the piece of paper and turned to look back up at Mike. Mike quickly came down the steps to join him, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Well? How did it go?"

"Oh fine. I accepted the parking ticket and said I'd pay it. After all it was MY fault you parked here, right? She was very understanding. Are we going now?"

Mike stood and grinned wider.

"Oh she ah ... looked very understanding, alright. So that piece of paper she just handed you and you just pocketed was a parking ticket, huh?"

Steve flustered and half smiled, his numbed mouth still not fully allowing a full one which to Mike's amusement made it look like he was now smirking.

"Ah yeah ... Can we please go now? I ah ...still feel a little shaky ..."

Steve shuddered and Mike came down and opened the car, holding the passenger door open for him to get in.

"Of course. You do look a little hot and bothered. Must be the temperature."

As Steve nodded and gratefully sat in, Mike expertly reached into Steve's jacket pocket and retrieved the paper he had hastily placed there moment's before. Steve made a grab for it but Mike was too quick and backed away from the car as he opened it and began to read.

"MIKE! Give that back ... What are you DOING?"

Mike chuckled admiringly.

"This isn't a ticket Steve. It has the handwritten name Sylvia Elaine and that sure looks like a phone number to me ... You just can't help yourself, can you? You turn every situation into a dating opportunity and you tell ME, I'M something else!"

Steve blushed and stammered defensively.

"It's not how it looks Mike. She had just ran out of parking tickets and so I ah ... I have to ring her to know where to pick one up."

Mike belly laughed.

"Oh you'll be picking something up alright! But it sure as hell won't be a parking ticket ..." he added as Steve made a grab and retrieved the paper and this time placed it in his inside jacket pocket away from his partner's prying fingers.

Still laughing heartily, Mike made his way around the front of the car and sat into the driver's seat. Starting up the engine, he paused and looked across at Steve.

"Sylvia Elaine, huh? "

"MIKE ... STOP. Lay off will ya? " Steve groaned as he laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, hoping the teasing would stop soon.

"You always seem to get your injuries to work for you in that Department don't you? Ladies love a good hurt and comfort story and you sure have a way with the ladies Buddy boy. Must be that magnetic personality of yours."

Still with his eyes closed, Steve responded dryly.

"You looking for some tips?"

Mike chuckled and then quickly sobered.

"Oh no! No, thank you very much. I am definitely too old to handle your kind of action. Come on Casanova. Let's get you home to rest and heal so you'll soon be up to a date with the lovely Sylvia Elaine" he said slapping Steve's knee playfully and causing him to jump as he gave another belly laugh and drove off towards De Haro Street.

"Oh and don't worry. I have to head back to the Office for a while but Jeannie left some more pureed soup in the freezer in case you needed it before she left. Looks like it might just come in handy now. "

Another loud groan came from Steve as he glanced uneasily across at his jovial partner. More days of fussing, teasing and pureed food lay ahead with also the reasonable assumption that he was going to be in a lot of pain when the anesthesia and meds fully wore off but at least he had one bright spot on the horizon to look forward to as he patted his jacket pocket proudly.

 **The End.**


End file.
